Nom Nom
This is the eleventh chapter of Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return by User:TDfan10. "Las time on Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Reurn, the remainimg 8 contestants learned that they were in the merge, butt Amy came back! They had the rockwall challenge, Izzy won that challenge. But the points were introduced, Izzy had the most points so she could choose someone to be safe, that person was Owen! In the end, the contestants had to vote off either Samey or Dave, Samey was eliminated. Who will die in the challenge. Find out right here on.....TOTAL DRAMA: WAWANAKWA'S RETURN!" (theme song) Izzy woke up in the spa-hotel. "These pillows are so fluffy!" she remarked. She then started biting it. Amy was sad in the cabins. "Why Samey?" she cried. "You know that you voted her, right?" Gwen said. "I know," replied Amy, "I thought she was a threat." Dave: I'm glad to be here! But why would Samey be eliminated, she was really nice. The contestants found Chris by a giant box with a black cover on it. "Today, Chef, Blaineley, Eva, and Sierra will be the ghosts! Because we are playing," he sad as he tore the cover off,"PACMAN! Get in! Each little yellow dot you get will get you a point, if the ghost gets you, you are out of the challenge, but if you find fruit, you get 20 bonus points, if you find a veggie, you get -20 bonus points. GO!" The ghosts were released. The contestants at least had one dot. Gwen had the most with thirty, Amy behind her with 29. "I WANT CODY!" Sierra screamed. She tagged Gwen, Amy, and Dave who had 15. Eva tagged Duncan, 49, Izzy, 38, and Scott, 78. Dawn ran and had 50, she picked up a cherry and ran. "DAWN WINS!" Chris announced. "Now let's add the scores! Owen got 34 dots, so he gets 44 points. Dawn win with 50 and picked up a cherry adding 70 points making her total 95! Gwen had 30, so she now has 55. Amy had 29, her total is 64! Dave got 15 points, he now has 35 points total! Duncan got 49 so he has 69! Izzy got 38. Scott, you currently have 25 points, but you got 78 dots, you have 103 points. Now lets see the board 1st: Scott 103 pt. 2nd: Dawn 95 pt. 3rd: Izzy 78pt. 4th: Duncan 69pt 5th: Amy 64pt. ____________________ 6th: Gwen 55 pt. 7th: Owen 45pt. 8th Dave 35pt. "Dave, Owen, and Gwen have fallen below, Scott, who do you want to save?" Chris asked. "It's Dave's fault he got 15, and Owen has already been saved so.........Gwen!" Scott said. "SO Dave and Owen are up for elimination." Izzy: Dave (draws X '''over Dave) Amy: Owen (draws '''X over Owen) Duncan: Dave (draws '''X '''over Dave) "So if you are safe, you get a lightbulb! Scott, Dawn, Izzy, Duncan, Amy, and Gwen are safe. And the last lightbulb goes to.................................(dramatic music plays) ....... ...... ..... ..... ...... ..... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. OWEN!" Owen caught it. "WHAT?!" Dave lashed angrily. He was flinged. Chris signed out. Category:Fan Fictions